kidnappers magic continuation
by lilypup
Summary: this is a kidnappers magic continuation


Below is hessian304s I have gotten permission to continue story do not believe me ask author

Hello. This is my first fanfic about the Immortals. Please be nice and review.

Anything you recognize is sadly not mine. It belongs to Tamora Pierce

Daine sat at the edge of the dock, tears streaming down her cheeks. The battle had lasted for three days, and no one could find Numair. She looked into the water and tears streamed down her eyes. Cries of the animals around us sounded in alarm and fear. Daine raised her head as green magic poured into the castle from some invisible source. Black magic threaded through the green and hit the top of the tower with enough force to knock it down. Daine jumped to her feet and ran inside. Another long night was in store for her… just not in the way she was expecting.

The door to the throne room rumbled with the magic that was filling it. Daine put a shoulder up to it and pushed it open. The king was unconscious on the floor and two of the guards were strung up on the top of the tower. Alanna and George were firing magic at a strange subject that stood in front of the Throne. Thayet was slung over the kidnapper's shoulder and he was slashing his arm to deflect the different bolts. Daine called on the falcon sitting in the top of the spires. The falcon swooped down and slashed at the kidnapper's shoulders. A single cry of pain tore from the kidnapper's throat. Thayet took the chance and drew her dagger from the sheath hanging from the throne.

The dagger slammed into the kidnapper's stomach. He immediately dropped the queen and took off down one of the corridors. Daine watched him go into the forest and called

her friends to watch where he went. Thayet stood up and brushed herself off. The dagger was red with the person's blood. "Daine, go find that brute and bring them back. ALIVE!" Alanna stood up from her place next to Thayet and followed Daine. She turned around to glance at her then continued. A guard handed her her arrows and bow then quickly returned to her post. Alanna smiled and they ran into the forest.

Daine called to a nearby fox and asked," Did you see a person run out of the castle earlier?" The fox nodded and led them to a small clearing. There was a figure curled up in a cloak. The hood was pulled over their face and the figure was clutching their belly in pain. Daine didn't care at first who he was. She could see the major blood stain spreading across the front of his (Daine could now see it was defiantly a man) shirt. She knelt down next to figure then lightly placed a hand over his wound. A single moan sounded from the figure. She tried to lift the hood back to see his face, but the man clutched his hood to his face. Alanna grabbed his hands and purple fire flowed into his body. As he slumped unconscious, Daine pulled his hood back. She gasped and Alanna sank to her knees. "NUMAIR!" Daine stared at his face and fell into unconsciousness.

Below is the continuation of kidnappers magic

Numair awoke on the moss covered ground. He vaguely remembered the fight but he had also remembered other things and he had be sure. He stood and prepared himself. He closed his eyes and counted to 10 when he opened them he was in the dungeon starring at a perfect image of himself when he approached the person. He looks exactly the same except for the eyes. The others eyes were emerald green Numair had a flash back.

He stood in a small village watching Diane socialize with the animals when he look up he saw the man he saw now but this man was working small garden all alone. Numair had wondered why the villagers were so kind and now he knew.

Numair left and went to sleep in one of the inns when he woke the next morning there was a big commotion outside he looked out his window. He could see the gallows from there. The figure stood motionless until the speech ended. Then Numair just caught a glimpse of a hood man walking through the crowd and white magic coming out of the figure and returning to its original owner suddenly the figure near the gallows stumbled and ran faster then Numair had ever seen. The figure ran down an alley way Numair could just make out Alana following it

Numair had the suspicion that the figure had not been caught also he could hear Alana cursing from his window. He waited until later that night then he tracked his twin to the sewers being carful not to be seen. Then he climbed down the ladder when he reached the bottom he heard

" turn around slowly and drop any weapons" the voice was hard and untrusting . Numair turned around and saw the very person he was looking for the only thing between then was a razor sharp sword "who are you and what do you want" Numair took his chance he quickly explained what happened as far as he could figure out. The person said " what makes you think I believe you" Numair thought about this awhile " the fact that you haven't skewered me yet" there was some movement and the sword was sheathed. Then the heavy thud of foots steps going away from him Numair didn't know whether to follow or stay where he was. As the minutes began to pass the footsteps got farther and farther away then they stopped and there was a small scraping noise. A whoosh air and the few more foot steps another scraping and his twin was gone.


End file.
